Scarred & Bruised
by TarlsBlack
Summary: "He hit me." She said simply. This is an Abby One Shot. Warning for I guess pain and abusiveness.


**Hey Guys, this is a OneShot of Abby. If you recognise it, it's not mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What you got Abs?" Gibbs walked into the lab and handed Abigail Sciuto a CafPow.

She glanced at him, and clicked on the computer. She didn't want him to notice that she was upset. Her hands were shaking and she willed them to stop.

"Well, the bullet came from a Glock 19. There was no fingerprints or other evidence. That's it." She said quickly.

"You OK Abs?" He asked. He had noticed the tears in her eyes, and her shaking hands.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Alright," He said, "Great work Abs." He turned and left.

"Go home guys. There's nothing more we can do tonight." Gibbs said to his team.

"OK. Bye." Tony stood quickly, and made a quick exit to make sure that Gibbs didn't change his mind.

"Goodnight." Ziva grabbed her stuff and left.

"You coming Boss?" McGee asked, standing also.

"Just wanna finish some stuff up." Gibbs replied, not looking up from the paperwork in front of him.

Meanwhile, Abby sat at her desk, staring at her shaking hands. Her body ached and she just wanted to sleep.

Gibbs stepped into the room, but she didn't look up.

"Abs you going home?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No. I have some stuff to do for the Director."

"Abs are you OK?" He asked. She still hadn't looked at him, and he was worried.

She looked up. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes, "Yeah I'm fine." She smiled. She stood and gave him a hug. She hoped this would show him she was OK.

"Abby," He said, his tone questioning. He held her for a moment, and when he put his hand on her back, she flinched, "Are you in pain?"

"I tripped on some stairs Gibbs." She lied quickly. She had come up with the lie the night before.

"OK. You want me to stay?" He asked.

"Nah I'm cool." She said. He nodded and left the room. She grabbed a pillow and blanket from the cupboard, and set up a bed with Bert on the ground. She crawled in and went to sleep.

Gibbs couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, but he tossed and turned for hours. He stood and got a glass of water. Then it hit him. Abby. Abby was what was worrying him. He got in his car, and on instinct, drove back to NCIS.

He walked into her lab, and sure enough she was sleeping on the floor. But it was obviously a disturbed sleep. She was thrashing and whispering "Please don't hurt me".

He walked over and knelt down. He put his hand on her shoulder and spoke quietly, "Abby. Wake up. It's just a dream."

She woke up and stared at him. Tears ran down her face and she was shaking.

"It's just a dream Abby. You're safe." He whispered.

She grabbed him and he held her while she cried.

"I'm sorry Gibbs." She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Don't be. What was it about Abs?" He asked.

"Another autopsy dream." She said, the lie again rolling off her tongue.

"OK," He stood and helped her stand too. He sat her down on her chair and she continued to shake, "You sure that was all it was?"

"Yeah," She nodded. She turned her computer back on, knowing she wasn't going to sleep again tonight, "You can go home Gibbs."

"No." He said. She should have known that he wouldn't leave her.

Five hours later and it was morning. Gibbs had stayed all night in Abby's lab, while she worked on nothing in particular.

Gibbs' phone rang and he answered it. He said a quick goodbye to Abby and left. She continued to work on her computer, responding to emails, and reading new forensic articles.

"Abs?" She looked up and saw that it was Tony. She had been sleeping and he'd woken her.

"Hey Tony. What's up?" She said sleepily.

"I didn't see you come in this morning." He said.

"Oh, I came in early." She replied.

"You OK Abs?" He asked.

"Yeah. You woke me up Tony." She laughed. He smiled at her.

"Well, I woke you up to tell you that a Petty Officer copped to killing the Admiral."

"That's awesome." She said.

"Yeah. Also, some guy is here to see you. Joseph someone." He said.

"Oh. I don't know any Joseph." She said.

"Well, he certainly knows who you are." Tony said.

"I don't know him. Send him away." Abby said, glancing back at the computer. He nodded and left her lab. As soon as he was gone, she ran to the bathroom.

She washed her face, and, lifting her shirt, looked at her back in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, Abby," Ziva said. Abby hadn't noticed Ziva walk in. She quickly pulled her top back down but it was too late. Ziva had seen, "Abby, what happened to your back?"

"Nothing." Abby said.

Ziva stepped towards Abby, "Abby, your back is all bruised and scarred. What happened?" She asked.

Abby shook her head, "Nothing happened Ziva." She walked out of the bathroom and back to her lab.

Gibbs walked into the lab with a CafPow. He wasn't sure he could get her to talk. Ziva had explained what she had seen and Gibbs went to see Abby straight away.

He put the CafPow on her table and she took a sip.

"Abby." He said. She looked up.

"Yeah?" She asked. She knew exactly what he wanted. She knew that Ziva would have spoken to him about what she had seen in the bathroom. Abby felt sick to her stomach.

"Why is your back all bruised?" He asked.

She sighed. Now was the time to tell the truth.

"He hit me." She said simply. Those three words were enough to push her over the edge though. She pulled her legs onto the chair and curled up into a ball. The tears spilled over and her breaths turned short and ragged.

Gibbs stared at his friend and felt the anger surge through him. Anger at whoever had done this, yes. But also anger at himself. Why hadn't he figured it out? He sat on her quilt on the floor and she sat down next to him.

"Who hit you?" He asked, pulling her into his arms.

"My boyfriend." She said through her tears.

"The man that was here earlier? Joseph?" He asked. She looked up at him and nodded.

"He does it all the time." She said. Anger continued to course through him, but he knew he had to maintain composure for her sake.

"What does he do exactly?" Gibbs asked.

"He gets drunk and then he hits me. With his belt or his fists," Abby's tears were slowly subsiding and she sat up. Gibbs let his hands drop from her and he watched her. There was probably more for her to say, and he recognised that, so he kept quiet, "He scares me Gibbs."

Gibbs knew better than to ask why she didn't leave, so instead he said, "You can stay at mine for a while. We need to talk to the cops. Joseph needs to be dealt with."

"I'm scared." She said.

"I know Abs, but we can fix this." He said, giving her a hug and kissing her on the cheek.

**THE END!**


End file.
